


Invisible Sea Turtles

by flugantamuso



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the sea turtles that saved Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Sea Turtles

The sea turtles had saved Jack. True, it was the smugglers who had taken him off the island, but he had been following the turtles when he found the smugglers. 

Rum aside, Jack was pragmatic about most things. The sea would do that to you, change your fortune in an instant, and all the protest you could raise would be worth nothing. There was the treachery of the sea, and the treachery of man, and Jack had experienced them both, but he'd also seen sea turtles in unexpected places, on islands and in jail cells.


End file.
